


Fit Me

by los



Series: AkaBokuKuroKen Foursome lead up [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of body hate, Alpha!Kuroo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Intersex, M/M, Omega!Kenma, Oral Sex, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/los/pseuds/los
Summary: Kenma is upset with his own body image. Kuroo can't change that, but he can show Kenma just how lovely he thinks his Omega is.





	Fit Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back!!!
> 
> Some notes: Omegas have vaginas and small/average penises but no testicles.

A freshly showered Kenma stood in front of the bathroom mirror, body bare, and he was looking over his body. He sighed and bit his lip, pinching at the extra skin around his hips that he had gained from no longer playing sports. 

The bathroom door was open, so when Kuroo walked into the bedroom and saw Kenma standing there he smirked and strode over to the Omega. “Ohoho, what do we have here?” he said with a sing-song tone, leaning on the door frame and eyeing over the other’s body.

“I’m not in the mood, Kuro,” Kenma sighed softly, reaching behind the door to grab his bathrobe.

The Alpha dropped the smirk in an instant, stepping closer to his boyfriend. “What’s wrong?”

Kenma shrugged as he tied the robe around his waist. “I’m just… feeling bad…” he admitted, staring at the floor between them with a defeated expression. 

“About what?” Kuroo questioned. He stepped closer again to cup one of Kenma’s cheeks in his hands. “Talk to me… if it’ll help,” he added.

Kenma leaned in closer to the Alpha, breathing in his scent. “It’s… my body.”

“What about your body?”

“I don’t like it,” Kenma admitted, biting at the insides of his cheeks and trying not to let his eyes fill with tears. 

Kuroo hugged his boyfriend close and kissed the top of his head. “Talk me through this. What don’t you like about your body?” he asked, running one of his hands through Kenma’s hair. Kenma shook his head and didn’t say anything. The Alpha let him have a moment before he stepped away and untied the younger’s robe.

“Kuro! Don’t-!” Kenma started, but the Alpha had already pushed the fabric off his shoulders and spun him to look back into the mirror. His face flushed in embarrassment.

“What parts don’t you like?” Kuroo asked again, voice gentle and he leaned to kiss on his cheeks.

Kenma stared at himself in the mirror again, nitpicking his body in his mind. “Everything…”

“Not specific enough, talk me through it,” Kuroo pushed.

Kenma paused a long moment, Kuroo’s hands massaging at his shoulders and lips ghosting kisses over his cheeks and neck. “I’ve gained weight,” he confessed finally.

“You really haven’t gained that much weight, love,” Kuroo tried, resting his chin on Kenma’s shoulder and looking at the Omega in the mirror too. “Your hips and ass filled out a little but you look amazing like this. Your tits are a little softer but in a good way. Your body feels good to me,” he ran his hands down to Kenma’s hips and grabbed at them a little, “You look more mature and sexy like this.”

Kenma sighed and rolled his eyes, looking over at Kuroo. “What are you trying to accomplish here?” he grumbled.

“I’m just telling you what I see. I know it doesn’t affect your own view of yourself but I wanna appreciate you. I wanna make you feel appreciated for the way you are,” the older explained. Kenma softened a little and looked back down to his feet. “Is there anything else bothering you?”

“I just… don’t like my body…” Kenma started, glancing back up to the mirror. “My nipples are weird and puffy… my thighs are too big… I feel like I’m weird shaped… I don’t like the way I look in the mirror,” he explained.

Kuroo hummed, still looking at the Omega’s body in the mirror as he thought about his next words. “I, for one, think your nipples are sexy. And they’re so sensitive, too!” he pulled a hand up to lightly pinch one of Kenma’s nipples, causing the younger to gasp softly and jerk his body. “They’re fun to play with and touch because I know it makes you feel good. The noises you make when I suck on them are divine…” Kuroo explained further, still gently rolling one between his fingers.

“And your thighs? They’re perfect. I could spend a whole day with my face between those thighs and be a perfectly happy man,” he confessed, Kenma felt his face heat up. “And the way they clench around my head when I’m eating you out,” Kuroo closed his eyes on a sigh at the thought, “Really lets me know you like what I’m doing to you… feeling your thighs is one of the best feelings in the world for a man like me, love.”

Kenma’s face felt red hot at the words, his body jerking again with another roll of the Alpha’s fingers on his chest. He whimpered softly and looked to the side so he wouldn’t have to look at himself in the mirror. “Kuro! Watch your words!” he complained.

“What? ‘M just appreciating your wonderful body,” Kuroo smiled, pressing another kiss to Kenma’s cheek. “Don’t even get me started on your pussy!” he teased lightly, hugging his boyfriend and kissing on his cheek some more.

Kenma whimpered again, slightly embarrassed at the words. “Even that’s weird though!” he complained.

“What?” Kuroo almost laughed. “How so? You’re normal!”

Kenma groaned, face so hot from embarrassment. “There’s just! Too much extra skin! I don’t like it!” he confessed and then sighed, feeling defeated.

Kuroo wasn’t having it though. He wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend’s waist and pulled him close, speaking directly into his ear in a low voice. “Babe, your pussy is the sweetest, cutest one I’ve ever had the pleasure of pleasuring,” he chuckled at his own words. “It’s my favorite meal! I could eat you out for days on end and still never be tired of it. And being inside it is heaven, you’re always so tight and wet for me,” he went on, “Your body drives me absolutely wild in every way possible and I love it, I love you, and I will gladly show you my appreciation for your glorious body if you want me to.”

Kenma was torn from being unbelievably embarrassed and unexpectedly aroused by the words spoken. “You’re such a pervert,” were the only words he could manage to get out.

The Alpha laughed and nodded his agreement before picking the smaller male up from the ground and carrying the surprised Omega to the bedroom to lie him down on the bed. “I can say non-perverted stuff if you want me to!” he grinned, “Your skin is soft and fair and beautiful to look at. You have the cutest dip in your waist that accentuates your hips so nicely and gives you a wonderful little curve that you see in art everywhere! Your cunt is as pretty as a flower and your cock is pink and smooth and cute. Kenma, you are art!”

The Omega was flushed down to his chest now and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. “Y-you didn’t have to go that far…” he whined, covering his face with his hands and turning to lie on his side.

Kuroo just smiled and laid down on his side behind Kenma, resting on one elbow with his head on his hand. “Did it help at all…?” he asked, voice gentle once again as he reached a hand out to pet over his side.

The Omega nodded but didn’t turn around. “I still don’t like my body… but I do feel better for now,” he admitted.

“Good,” Kuroo chirped. He pressed a little bit closer to kiss on Kenma’s shoulder. “Can I make you feel even better then?” he asked, nosing at the Omega’s scent gland. “Can I eat you out?”

Kenma huffed out a laugh but nodded nonetheless, turning over to lie back down on his back. “Sure,” he agreed, throwing his boyfriend a small smile.

Kuroo looked in his eyes for a moment. “You sure you’re in the mood?” he asked once more. Kenma nodded and leaned up to kiss the Alpha’s lips to assure him further. The older smiled into the kiss and pressed in closer to enjoy the feel of the other’s lips.

After making out for a good few moments, Kuroo pulled away to resituate himself between the other’s legs. He leaned down to give Kenma a chaste kiss to his lips before moving his way downwards. He pressed a few kisses to the Omega’s lower tummy and thighs, taking an aroused, shaky breath before turning to kiss at the folds between his legs.

Kuroo and Kenma moaned at the same moment when the Alpha’s tongue laved all the way up to the base of the Omega’s cocklet. Kuroo took his time, licking between the folds and sucking on his clit, all the while enjoying the sounds that Kenma was making above him. The sweet gasps and soft, sultry moans urged him further on yet he held back and took his time appreciating the experience for himself too.

He gave a long suck at the clit at the base of Kenma’s cock before kissing his way up the appendage, taking it into his mouth and laving at the head with his tongue. The Omega gasped and his back arched ever so slightly, hands clenched into the sheets and thighs beginning to shake. The older male felt himself smirk around the cock in his mouth at the feeling of trembling skin against his cheeks.

Kuroo reached around Kenma’s hips and used one hand to pull his hips closer to his face when he pulled off from the cocklet and returned to licking up the slick beginning to drip from his opening, the other hand snaking up to pinch and pull at one of the Omega’s sensitive nipples. Kuroo couldn’t help but moan as a small gush of slick landed right on his tongue for him to swallow down, the taste sweet and almost citrus-y. He closed his eyes to savor the taste, his own hips moving and grinding against the bed underneath him.

Kenma lay shivering against the sheets, head thrown back against the pillows against the sensations his lover was giving him. He pulled one hand up and raked it into Kuroo’s hair, the other moving to hold on to the wrist of the hand still playing with his nipple. The connection grounded him and he let out a low moan, fully encompassed by the Alpha with his aroused pheromones reaching his nose. 

Their play continued for a while, with Kuroo taking his time building up his little boyfriend by caressing his body with his hands while his mouth stayed busy between his legs. The Alpha could feel himself getting closer to cumming just from the symphony of pleasure-filled noises coming from his boyfriend and he shivered against a moan, tongue planted firmly against the tip of Kenma’s cock.

The Omega whined as a full-body shudder washed over him, he felt the knot in his stomach twisting tighter and tighter just ready to burst. Every time Kuroo dipped his tongue to his opening and pressed his thumb against his clit he felt himself he opened his mouth to moan but no sound would come out, just breathless anticipation while his back arched higher and higher from the bed.

Kuroo opened his eyes to watch Kenma’s face as soon as his thighs began to involuntarily spasm and press harder to the Alpha’s cheeks. He could feel how close his lover was and he smirked against spit-and-slick soaked lips knowing he had brought the dear Omega to the edge once again. He brought one hand down to tease two fingers against Kenma’s dripping slit while he moved his mouth upwards to attach back onto his clit.

Kenma gasped and his hips jerked upwards at the motion, pressing his hips down onto Kuroo’s mouth and fingers, urging for that little bit of penetration to bring him over the edge. The Alpha complied almost immediately by pressing his fingers in halfway, albeit slowly. “Oh! Tet-su!” Kenma cried out whole body jerking again when his older lover perfectly timed a hard suck against his clit.

The Omega’s back arched completely off the bed, fingers of one hand fisting so hard into the sheets his knuckles were white while the other hand stayed firmly in the Alpha’s hair, keeping him close. His mouth opened against a loud, shuddering moan as his orgasm washed over him, the knot in his stomach unraveling so hard and fast he saw white flash before his eyes.

Kuroo groaned against Kenma’s pelvis, breathing hard and hips pressing hard into the mattress below him as he, too, came from the sight, smells, and taste of Kenma cumming against his lips. He didn’t miss a beat, though, continuing to work his boyfriend through the aftershocks by licking up any bit of slick he could reach while the Omega’s hand was still pulling his hair to keep him firmly planted against him.

The younger male came down slowly, body taking its time to release from the tight coil it had brought itself into as he came. He was breathing hard and he could feel his heartbeat in his chest beat fast. Kuroo was still licking in between his folds and humming contentedly, making sure not a single drop was left on his skin. Kenma shuddered and gave a soft mewl.

The Alpha turned his gaze upwards to his lover, smiling softly as he finally pulled himself away and let the Omega’s legs settle gently on the bed. He cringed as he sat up though and chuckled to himself, adjusting so the mess between his own legs was less uncomfortable.

Kenma eyed him a moment while he caught his breath. The stain on the front of his boyfriend’s pants was evident though and he suppressed a giggle. “Did you… did you cum in your pants?”

“Like a teenager!” Kuroo laughed with him before standing to change into clean pants. He smiled fondly down at his Omega on the bed, satisfied and relaxed from the orgasm. “You’re really beautiful, Kenma.”

Kenma felt himself blushing and he looked away, busying his hands with pulling the sheet over himself. “Thank you…”

Kuroo smiled and pulled the sheet open to slip himself in behind his boyfriend, spooning him and petting his sides with his hands. “If you ever need some reassurance just let me know. I’d love to ‘appreciate’ you whenever you need,” he smirked, pressing kisses to Kenma’s shoulders. “Even right now! Do you need some more convincing that I think you’re wonderful? Don’t think I won’t go down on you again!”

Kenma laughed, snuggling himself further into his boyfriend’s arms with a shake of his head. “I’m okay. If you’re really that desperate to cum in your pants again, though, I guess I could entertain you.”

“Ouch! Thanks for the burn, babe,” Kuroo smiled, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Kenma returned the affection, warm and comfortable in his Alpha’s arms.


End file.
